The White Flower
|season=1 |number=6 |image=File:The White Flower title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=June 10, 2011 |writer=Michael Hurst |director=Michael Hurst |previous=Speed Date |next=Girls Gone Dead }}"The White Flower" is the sixth episode of the 1st season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot Two bank robbers are seduced into confronting their worst fears. Synopsis Notes Quotes :Lilith: Money. It's been said it is the root of all evil. Well, tonight, in this seedy motel room, two men are about to find out that it's the devil's honest truth – that when the fickle finger of fate points in your direction, the most innocuous omen may be the harbinger of doom, and it may come in the most enticing package with a heart that beats of pure deceit. So tonight, I bequeath to you "The White Flower". Cast Episode Cast *Tina Casciani as Barbara *William Gregory Lee as Jimmy *Cristin Michele as Cynthia *Geoff Meed as O'Brien *Stephen Macht as Leland Ryan *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Nikky French as Herself *Divine Goddess Jessica as Herself *Princess Lexie as Herself *Princess Rene as Herself *Fernando Duran as Little Jimmy (uncredited) *Devin Reeve as Police Officer (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Michael Hurst *Written by Michael Hurst *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Michael Hurst, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandi Sherman *Film Editor - Charles Donohoe *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *Deb Chung - Assistant Makeup Artist *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jay Holben - Second Unit Director *Paul Lindsay - Second Assistant Director *T.A. Williams - Assistant Director Art Department *Mars Feehery - Property Master *John Hatch - Set Dresser *Chris Scharffenberg - Leadman *Jeff Subik - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Props Assistant Sound Department *Jason Abell - Sound Editor *Matt D. Hall - Sound Editor *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer and Supervising Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor *Brad Whitcanack - Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ho-Sung Pak - Fight Choreographer Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Andreana Davies - Dolly Grip *Jay Holben - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Casting Department *Jaime Harlan - Casting Associate *Aries Marks - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Costume Supervisor Editorial Department *Kyle Bronson - Assistant Editor *Damian Drago - Colorist: Dailies *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Matthew O'Sullivan - Production Driver Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1855737/ The White Flower] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2011/06/14/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-5-the-white-flower-review/ Cinemax's Femme Fatakes: 105 – The White Flower] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-the-white-flower/951875 The White Flower] at Video Detective Gallery File:Gun blossoming into a very beautiful white flower.gif|Barbara shooting a gun which blossoms into a very beautiful white flower Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes